


[Podfic] Pear-Shaped by smarshtastic

by fifteen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Wing Grooming, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen/pseuds/fifteen
Summary: The Notpocalypse had been surprisingly devoid of corporeal injury for him - less so for certain angels who shall remain nameless. It seems particularly unfair that now, in a time of relative normalcy, Crowley would get himself hurt.---Crowley gets hurt and he goes to the only person he knows who can help him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: fandomtrees





	[Podfic] Pear-Shaped by smarshtastic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pear-Shaped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273024) by [smarshtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic). 



  
_cover art by me_

**Listen here:**

  


**Text:** [Pear-Shaped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273024)

**Author:** [smarshtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic)

**Reader:** [fifteen (my dw)](https://fifteen-podfic.dreamwidth.org)

 **Total Length:** 00:17:32

 **Download .mp3:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/pear-shaped-by-smarshtastic-podfic/pear%20shaped%20by%20smarshtastic.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_


End file.
